un nuevo amor
by baunyoko
Summary: TRAS CASI 6 AÑOS DE HABERSE IDO REGRESA CON UNA SOLA ILUSION: RECUPERARLA Y REINICIAR SU RELACION. SIN SABER QUE AL REGRESAR SE LLEVARA UNA GRAN SORPRESA, SERA QUE ELLA LO OLVIDO Y AMORA TIENE UN NUEVO AMOR, DECIDIRA IRSE O QUEDARSE Y DESCUBRIR LA VERDAD?
1. Chapter 1

Debes buscarte un nuevo amor que no guarde sus problemas

En el comedor se encontraban sentados uno enfrente de otro dos chicos de aproximadamente 25 años, cenando tranquilamente, ambos mantenían silencio absoluto, la chica era de piel blanca, cabello negro con destellos azules, el cual le llegaba por en sima de la cintura y ojos color perla, mientras que el chico era de cabello rojizo, el cual le llegaba por debajo de la oreja y desordenado, poseía hermosos ojos aguamarina y unas muy notables ojeras, el chico tenia la piel bronceada y un semblante frío y serio en el rostro, la ojiblanco fijo la mirada en el y se dispuso a hablar.

¿Te ocurre algo Gaara?, te noto algo preocupado

GAARA: No es nada Hinata, tú sabes que no soy muy comunicativo

HINATA: Aún así, te vez algo preocupado y últimamente te e notado muy distante, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

GAARA: Ya te dije que no tengo nada, ¿Por qué siempre eres así?, déjame tranquilo, quieres, me voy a dormir se me ha ido el hambre

HINATA: Porque…

La chica no pudo terminar de hablar ya que este ya se había ido, bajo la mira un poco dolía, era cierto que era un poco entrometida, pero lo hacia porque lo amaba y le importaba lo que le llegara a pasar. En la noche ya se disponían a dormir y en la cama el chico fue el primero en hablar desde su pelea

GAARA: ¿Eres feliz?

HINATA: ¿No entiendo?

GAARA: Ya sabes con lo nuestro

HINATA: Claro que si, eres lo que mas amo y el estar junto a ti me hace muy feliz, ¿Por qué preguntas?

GAARA: No, por nada

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor que no guarde sus problemas  
que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena **_

La chica se encontraba frente al peinador terminando de arreglarse, mientras el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en la cama viendo la televisión

HINATA: Ya estas listo

GAARA: Si, no entiendo porque te arreglas tanto

HINATA: Es una ocasión especial, hace mucho que no vemos a nuestros amigos

GAARA: Pero si a Temari la vez casi a diario

HINATA: Pero no es lo mismo, Temari es tu hermana, ósea ya es familia, pero a los demás casi no los veo.

GAARA: Como digas, vámonos ya

HINATA: Claro

Los dos chicos llegaron a casa de Naruto, de inmediato Hinata comenzó a saludar a todos sus viejos amigos, mientras Gaara platicaba con Naruto, cuando llego Sasuke, Hinata se la paso toda la noche platicando con el, desde hace tiempo que ambos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, por lo que se abrasaban constantemente y el moreno aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para besar a la chica en la mejilla, a las 11 de la noche Sasuke se tubo que retirar ya que al día siguiente tendría una junta muy temprano, Hinata lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se abrasaron muy tiernamente, antes de salir de la casa, Sasuke se acerco al oído de la chica para susurrarle

SASUKE: Ya sabes que cualquier cosa, no dudes en hablarme

HINATA: Gracias

La chica volvió a la sala donde se encontró a un muy disgustado Gaara

HINATA: ¿Te sucede algo?

GAARA: Ahora entiendo porque te arreglabas tanto

HINATA: ¿De que estas hablas?

GAARA: Porque no te vas de una vez con el, no te ato a nada

HINATA: Tú sabes que eso ya es cosa del pasado

GAARA: Pero donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan

HINATA: Ya me arte, me voy con Sakura

El chico tomo del brazo a la peliazul y la jalo hasta la puerta

GAARA: Vámonos ya

HINATA: Aun no me quiero ir, quiero platicar con las chicas

GAARA: Ya tuviste mucho tiempo, pero como toda la noche estuviste con el de seguro ni te acordabas de los demás

HINATA: Déjame, me lastimas

GAARA: Te digo que nos vallamos

HINATA: No quiero

El pelirojo al no poder con ella ya que no dejaba de moverse y soltarse de su agarre sin querer la abofeteo, reaccionando rápidamente y soltándola

GAARA: Será mejor irnos ya

HINATA: (En shock) Si

Ambos Salieron de la casa sin despedirse de nadie, al llegar a su casa la chica se encero en el baño, mientras Gaara escuchaba desde la cama los sollozos de esta.

_**que cuando muera de celos él jamás te diga nada  
que no tenga como yo tantas heridas en el alma **_

Hinata se encontraba en casa de su padre organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hanabi

HIASHI: Y dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con ese vago?

HINATA: No es un vago, y pues bien, lo normal

HIASHI: Ya veo, no entiendo porque aun sigues con el, Sasuke siempre anduvo tras de ti incluso Kiba quería una relación seria

HINATA: Lo mió con Gaara es serio… además Sasuke y Kiba solo son buenos amigos.

HIASHI: Sabes que nunca me cayo bien ese chico, soy capas de darte toda las acciones de mi compañía con tal de no verte casada con el

HINATA: No me interesa la herencia, tengo todo lo que necesito gracias a nuestros trabajos

HIASHI: Pero algún día van a tener hijos, por ahora el dinero no es problema pero y después

HINATA: Después me e de preocupar por ello, por ahora solo pensare en la fiesta de mi hermanita

Hinata terminaba de dar instrucciones a los meseros, cuando un claxon empezó a sonar

HINATA: Nos vemos mas tarde padre

HIASHI: Ya te vas

HINATA: Si, ya llego Gaara

El claxon comenzó a sonar cada vez más fuerte

HINATA: Será mejor irme

HIASHI: ¿Por qué no se baja a saludar?

HINATA: Tiene un asunto que atender en un rato, así que apenas y pudo venir por mi

HIASHI: Mejor vete antes de que se valla

HINATA: Si

_**debes buscarte un nuevo amor que sea todo un caballero  
que tenga una profesión sin problemas de dinero**_

Hinata entraba del brazo de Gaara a un lindo salón, dentro se encontraban las familias mas respetadas de la ciudad, Hinata corrió a felicitar a su hermana menor, mientras que Gaara solo la saludaba cordialmente, se dirigieron a una esquina del salón para poder conversar mejor

GAARA: No se que hacemos aquí, o al menos yo

HINATA: Trata de aparentar por lo menos interés

GAARA: No se para que me esfuerzo, si tu y yo sabemos que no les caigo muy bien a tu familia

HINATA: No es eso, es solo que mi familia es muy conservadora, sus costumbres son muy antiguas, por eso no ven muy bien que estemos viviendo juntos sin estar casados

GAARA: Talvez tengas razón, pero como sea no conozco a nadie, Naruto y Sakura no pudieron venir porque tuvieron que viajar

HINATA: Trata de socializar, hazlo por mi, además Kiba fue invitado y creo que Sasuke no tarda en llegar y Neji anda en algún sitio

GAARA: A esos son a los que menos quiero ver

HINATA: Vas a empezar ya con tus celos

GAARA: Si tu no me provocaras con tus "amistades"

HINMATA: Que insinúas, que soy una ramera

GAARA: No quise decir eso

HINATA: Pero lo insinuaste

GAARA: Lo siento, ya me conoces no soy muy social y no me siento muy cómodo entre tanta gente.

HINATA: Si tratas de sonreír un poco nos iremos en media hora

GAARA: No es necesario, tú sabes que casi no sonrío, resistiré hasta el final

HINATA: No quiero obligarte a nada, solo te pido que finjas no estar aburrido por lo menos media hora

GAARA: De acuerdo, ya sabes que por ti cualquier cosa.

_**sea amigo de tus amigos simpatice con tus padres  
y que nunca hable de más que no pueda lastimarte **_

Los dos chicos llegaron a su casa y al bajar del carro el chico sujeto a la ojiblanco del brazo

GAARA: Hinata

HINATA: ¿Dime?

GAARA: Lo siento

HINATA: ¿Por qué?

GAARA: Por todo, no es mi intención ser como soy y lo sabes

HINATA: Claro que lo se pero aun así te amo

GAARA: Y yo te amo a ti

HINATA: Lo se por eso comprendo tu forma de ser

GAARA: No me gusta compartirte y lo sabes, se que un día me voy a levantar y ya no estarás mas a mi lado

HINATA: Nunca haría eso y lo sabes, además no puedes tenerme en una caja de cristal toda la vida, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

GAARA: Claro que confío en ti, en quien no confío es en mi, nunca recibí amor hasta el día en que te conocí, por eso aveces temo lastimarte con lo que digo o hago

HINATA: Se que no es tu intención, nadie tiene la culpa de su pasado, yo por ejemplo, toda mi vida me sentí un estorbo y que nadie me necesitaba hasta que te conocí y comprendí que había nacido para estar a tu lado, apoyándonos mutuamente.

GAARA: Gracias

HINATA: Te amo (besándolo)

GAARA: Y yo te amo mas (volviéndola a besar)

_**  
pero diva me conoces desde siempre  
y ahora tengo que decir  
siempre digo lo que siento**_

Ambos se encontraban acostados sobre una manta en el pasto, Gaara abrasaba tiernamente de la cintura a Hinata, mientras ambos veían las estrellas en todo su esplendor, el pelirojo la acerco mas a el dejándola casi encima de el

HINATA: Que lindo esta el cielo

GAARA: Te lo dije

HINATA: Hay que hacer esto mas seguido

GAARA: Si tu quieres lo podemos hacer a diario

HINATA: Gracias, aprecio todo lo que haces por mi, se que es difícil para ti mostrar tus sentimientos

GAARA: Tu sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa, eres la única que a logrado derretir mi tan frío corazón con una de tus tan calidas sonrisas

HINATA: Contigo es imposible no sonreír, me das toda la felicidad que pude haber imaginado tener

GAARA: No quiero verte de nuevo triste por mi culpa

HINATA: Pero me gusta, ya que se que tu siempre me harás sonreír de nuevo

GAARA: Te amo

El chico comenzó a acariciar su tan sedoso cabello negro, bajando su mano para después acariciar sus rosadas mejillas, la chica levanto la cara para poder darle mejor un dulce beso que el chico pronto correspondió.

_**  
que no vas a encontrar nunca  
con quien mirar las estrellas  
alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas**_

La chica llevaba de la mano al pelirojo mientras entraban apresuradamente a la casa, cuando iban a subir las escaleras Gaara jalo hacia a el a Hinata y la abrazo para poder besarla mejor, fue un beso dulce al inicio que poco a poco se iba volviendo mas apasionado, poco a poco la chica se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y su amado, el cual comenzaba a besarle el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas, en un rápido movimiento sujeto sus manos para llevarlas por encima de su cabeza para besarla mejor, antes de que sus labios bajaran mas, el chico sonrío y cargándola entre sus brazos como si de recién casados se tratase comenzó subir las escaleras

_**  
alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos  
alguien que te haga volar como yo  
no vas a encontrarlo**_

Al entrar a la recamara Gaara deposito delicadamente a Hinata sobre la cama para después colocarse el encima de ella, la volvió a besar tiernamente subiendo el ritmo poco a poco, sus labios recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de la chica como si tratara de memorizar cada centímetro de ella, sus manos acariciaban su suave piel mientras ella acariciaba la espalda musculosa de su amado o revolvía un poco el cabello de este, cuando llegaron al punto mas alto de su excitación el chico se coloco entre las piernas de Hinata para después volverse uno mismo, Hinata soltó una pequeña lagrima como la primera vez que lo hicieron, la cual fue borrado por un beso del chico. Al terminar el pelirojo se recostó sobre los pechos de su amada, para después dormirse en un dulce abrazo.

_**que no vas a encontrar nunca  
alguien que te ame de veras  
alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar  
de tantos besos**_

Los chicos caminaban de la mano por el centro comercial, sin duda alguna eran la pareja mas hermosa y perfecta que podían ver

HINATA: ¿Por qué nos miraran tanto?

GAARA: No lose quizás por tu belleza

HINATA: No lo creo, además más de una chica te envían miradas seductoras

GAARA: Ya sabes que cuando estoy con tigo no presto atención a lo que ocurre a mí alrededor

Hinata se detuvo a ver un aparador de zapatos, Gaara se coloco detrás de ella para poder a abrasarla y sin pensarlo dos veces beso su cuello

HINATA: Amo cuando haces eso

GAARA: ¿En serio?

HINATA: Si yo amo todo lo que me das

GAARA: Pero, yo te amo mas

_**  
alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano  
alguien que te haga vibrar como yo  
no vas a encontrarlo**_

Gaara llego a su casa después de una ardua jornada de trabajo, Hinata lo estaba esperando en la sala y al verlo entrar corrió a abrasarlo y a entregarle un pequeño obsequio

GAARA: ¿Y esto?

HJINATA: Que no te acuerdas que día es hoy

GAARA: Viernes ¿no?

HINATA: Si ¿pero que fecha?

GAARA: 15 de Marzo, que hay de especial con esta fecha

HINATA: Lo has olvidado (llorando)

GAARA: ¿Qué olvide?

HINATA: (Entre sollozos) Nuestro aniversario, hoy cumplimos 7 años de novios y 4 viviendo juntos

GAARA: Lo había olvidado lo siento estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Al escuchar esto la chica se encero en el baño y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

_**  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor que se acuerde de las fechas  
que no sea como yo siempre cumpla sus promesas**_

GAARA: Por favor sal de ahí

HINATA: No lo are

GAARA: ¿Por qué no?

HINATA: Porque no quiero que me veas triste y con el maquillaje corrido por el llanto, debes de verme sonriendo

GAARA: Por favor perdóname, es solo que estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo, sabes que desde que murió mi padre e tenido mucho trabajo, ya que tengo que manejar desde aquí la empresa para no dejarte sola, no quiero alejarte de tus seres queridos y llevarte a Suna solo por entupidos papeleos, en verdad no lo quise olvidar

HINATA: Tu trabajo es mas importante que yo, lo se por eso no te preocupes por mi, comprendo

GAARA: Claro que no, no hay algo en este mundo que ame mas que a ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti, no quiero que te falte nada, quiero que tengas todo a lo que estas acostumbrada, porque te amo mas que a mi vida misma mas que todas las personas del mismo amándose al mismo tiempo mas aun quizás.

_**  
alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y se haga aparte  
que no sea como yo que solo vivo para amarte**_

La chica salio del baño aun con los ojos llorosos, terminaba de secarse las ultimas lagrimas, al ver esto Gaara se acerco a ella para quitarle una lagrima escurridiza que bajaba por su mejilla, la atrajo hacia el y brindándole un fuerte abrazo beso su frente.

GAARA: Puedes perdonarme

HINATA: Es difícil estar enojada con tigo

GAARA: Te amo y sin ti moriría

HINATA: No quiero que te mueras

GAARA: Y no lo hare, al menos por ahora

HINATA: Sabes que puedes contar con migo para todo ¿verdad?

GAARA: Claro que lo se

HINATA: Si es necesario ir a Suna, yo puedo dejar todo con tal de estar juntos

GAARA: Gracias, pero sabes que nunca volvería a ese lugar

HINATA: Aun tienes resentimiento con la gente de ahí

GAARA: Gracias a ti no, pero de igual forma no quiero que tu también sufras, al ser hijo ilegitimo del empresario mas importante de la ciudad no eres muy bien aceptado

HINATA: Pues ilegitimo o no, tienes la oportunidad de formar tu propia familia

GAARA: Te amo

HINATA: Y yo mas, pero eso no evitara que salgamos a cenar

GAARA: De acuerdo te lo debo, vámonos de una vez

_**pero diva me conoces desde siempre  
y ahora tengo que decir  
siempre digo lo que siento**_

Se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de aniversario de Sakura y Naruto ya que ese día cumplían un año de casados, realizaron una pequeña parillada en el jardín junto con todos sus amigos, Ino y Sai llevaban ya 2 años casados, Temari estaba próxima a casarse con Shikamaru, Lee y Teen-Teen ya esperaban a su primer hijo, Kiba llevaba ya un buen tiempo saliendo con una chica llamada Yuki, mientras los demás seguían solteros, claro con excepción de Hinata y Gaara que aun no sabían como definir su relación, las chicas platicaban sobre esto con Hinata después de todo deseaban una boda fuera de lo común de su parte.

INO: Y dinos Hinata, cuando piensan formalizar su relación

HINATA: No se a que se refieren

SAKURA: Ya sabes llevan saliendo juntos ya 7 años y bueno ni siquiera están comprometidos

TEMARI: Eres la única que falta en casarse, yo tarde pero ya pronto saldré.

HINATA: La verdad soy feliz con lo que tenemos ahora, no quiero forzarlo a nada

TEEN-TEEN: Eso es bueno, pero aun así no te gustaría tener una familia con la persona que amas

HINATA: Si, pero aun no estamos listos para dar ese paso

SAKURA: Eso decía yo y mírame ahora estoy mucho mas feliz que nunca y me muero por embarazarme

HINATA: Supongo que tendría que hablar con Gaara, hace mucho que no tocamos ese tema

TEMARI: Mi hermano es un poco inmaduro, pero se que te ama

HINATA: Veremos que pasa

INO: Pero trata de hablar con el cuando ande de animos, ya sabes como es de bipolar

HINATA: Lo tomare en cuenta

_**  
que no vas a encontrar nunca  
con quien mirar las estrellas  
alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas**_

HINATA: Puedo hablar con tigo

GAARA: Claro ocurre algo

HINAT: Nada malo, solo que me estaba preguntando

GAARA: Te escucho

HINATA: ¿Cuándo te piensas casar?

GAARA: Tú sabes que yo solo te amo a ti

HINATA: Por eso, cuando nos casaremos

GAARA: No lo se, no pensé que te importara

HINATA: Porque dices eso, como toda mujer sueño con formar una familia

GAARA: Lo se, pero tu fuiste la de la idea de vivir juntos, creí que eras de esas que no creen en el matrimonio o algo así

HINATA: Lo hice porque te amo y quería estar a tu lado

GAARA: Lo se, pero porque viene este tema ahora

HINATA: Es que soy la única que ni siquiera esta comprometida y la verdad ya no soy tan joven como para andar con esos juegos

GAARA: Que insinúas que solo fui un pasatiempo

HINATA: No es eso, no me mal interpretes, pero no quiero levantarme un día y saber que mi vida se me fue esperando un cambio de tu parte

GAARA: Sabes ahora se lo que piensas y si no estas conforme con lo que somos pues no te obligo a nada, vete con Sasuke, para que finges mas, quizás el te pueda dar lo que quieres

_**alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos  
alguien que te haga volar como yo  
no vas a encontrarlo**_

La pareja comenzó a discutir cada vez mas fuerte, aun estando en la sala, llamaban la atención de los que estaban en el jardín, para ellos ya era normal verlos pelear, sabían muy bien que el coraje solo les duraba en el momento ya que después volvían a ser los mismos empalagosos de siempre, Gaara noto que esa pela no llegaría a nada, así que decidió irse ya a su casa, Hinata lo siguió para después jalarlo de la manga para que la viera a los ojos, Gaara se soltó del a garre y volvió a tomar su camino, la chica en un intento de llamar su atención le arrojo las llaves del carro golpeándolo en la espalda

HINATA: Bien si te quieres ir, no te detengo, le pediré a alguien que me lleve, quizás Sasuke lo haga

GAARA: Eso te haría muy feliz verdad

HINATA: Quizás, al menos el no se comporta como un niño de 13 años

GAARA: Al menos yo no me comporto como una mustia

HINATA: Ya lárgate

GAARA: Me largo

El pelirojo subió al carro y salio de la propiedad lo más rápido que puso, la ojiblanco quedo en shock, hasta que su vista se nublo hasta volverse todo oscuro, Sasuke salio a ver que ocurría ya que había escuchado el carro salir casi rayando llanta, se sorprendió al ver a Hinata inconsciente, rápidamente la cargo entre sus brazos y la subió a su carro que se encontraba a pocos metros, se dirigió al hospital y en el camino le hablo a Gaara.

SASUKE: Hola, ¿Gaara?

GAARA: Si ¿Quién habla?

SASUKE: Sasuke

GAARA: ¿Qué quieres?

SASUKE: No quiero pelear ahora, solo quiero avisarte que estoy llevando a Hinata al hospital, se puso muy grave, la encontré inconsciente en el piso

GAARA: …

SASUKE: Me escuchas

GAARA: Si

SASUKE: Bueno te cuelgo porque ya llegue

El moreno colgó el celular, salio del coche y saco a Hinata del carro cargándola de nuevo, rápido la atendieron y la llevaron a urgencias, mientras la chocaban este le avisó a sus amigos ya que se había ido sin decir nada.

_**que no vas a encontrar nunca  
alguien que te ame de veras  
alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar  
de tantos besos**_

Hinata empezó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, se sorprendió al despertar en el hospital, por la puerta entro Sasuke con un café en mano, al verla despierta le sonrío, Hinata no sabia lo que había pasado pero antes de poder decir algo todos sus amigos entraron al cuarto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

HINATA: ¿Qué ocurrió?

SASUKE: No recuerdas

HINATA: Es poco lo que recuerdo

SAKURA: Sasuke te encontró en el piso desmayada así que te trajo de inmediato

NARUTO: Tal párese que se te bajo la presión o algo así en verdad te pusiste muy mal, debes cuidarte mas

HINATA: Lo siento no quise preocuparlos

TEMARI: Que escondido te lo tenias, cuando pensabas decirnos

HINATA: Decirles que

INO: Como no sabias

SASUKE: Siempre eres la ultima en enterarte, ya ni porque es tuyo

HINATA: Que es mío

TEMARI: Pues el bebe

HINATA: ¿Qué bebe?

SAKURA: No es obvio, esta embarazada según el doctor llevas dos meses

HINATA: Eso es verdad, no lo puedo creer, soy tan feliz y ¿Gaara?

TEMARI: Ya sabes como es mi hermano, de seguro aun sigue enojado por la discusión de hoy

La ojiblanco se sonrojo, todos ya sabían de sus pleitos, pero sonrío al imaginar la cara de su amado al darle la noticia

_**  
alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano  
alguien que te haga vibrar como yo  
no vas a encontrarlo**_

Sasuke dejo a Hinata en su casa, ella entro casi corriendo para darle la noticia a Gaara, gritaba su nombre pero nadie respondía, lo busco por todos lados, desde la cocina hasta la cochera, en las recamaras pero ni rastro de el pelirojo, pensó que quizás había ido a caminar, ya era costumbre de el ir a dar un paseo después de sus ya tan rutinarias peleas, al subir a su cuarto noto una pequeña carta en el buró, esta la recogió y comenzó a leerla

Hinata:

Si lees esta carta alo mas probable es que ya no este, se que te e hecho mucho daño, que has llorado por mi culpa y hasta ahora comprendí que esto ya no podía seguir, me alejo antes de que mis heridas del pasado te lastimen mas de lo que ya han hecho o lastimen a terceros, siempre te amare ya que fuiste la única que me quiso tal y como era y siempre tubo la esperanza de que algún día iba a madurar y cambiar, se que nunca me perdonaras y lo comprendo, no te volveré a molestar ni a buscar, aunque las canas me ganen y mi corazón llore de dolor, se que será lo mejor. Te dejo libre ahora para que puedas empezar tu vida desde cero, se que esto a mas de uno hará feliz.

Siempre te amare y nunca te olvidare.

Gaara

Al terminar de leer la carta Hinata comenzó a llorar amargamente, porque ahora, porque a ella, se tiro al piso abrasándose a ella misma, nunca pensó en que podrían llegar a este punto, sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedasos y poco a poco dejaba de latir, pero no lo permitiría, aunque ya no tuviera a su lado a su verdadero amor, aun quedaba una esperanza de vida dentro de ella, la cual nunca dejaría solo, así que se levanto del frío suelo, se seco las lagrimas que ya cubrían su rostro, acaricio su vientre y sonrío, ella sabia que esa era una prueba del gran amor que se tenían y si tenia que esperar toda su vida para que decidiera volver lo haría, apago las luces de la caso y se dispuso a dormir en su ahora fría y grande cama.

Mientras en las sombras de las calles se encontraba un pelirojo de ojos aguamarina viendo como el foco de su antes habitación se extinguía, sonrío para si, el sabia que era lo mejor, no quería volverla a herir, sin saber que al contrario de esto le había dado el mejor regalo de su vida, hecho un ultimo vistazo y se fue perdiéndose en la oscuridad, con un te amo en la mente.

_**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor  
que no guarde sus problemas  
que no sea como yo  
a la hora de la cena**_

_**  
que cuando muera de celos  
él jamás te diga nada  
que no tenga como yo  
tantas heridas en el alma.**_


	2. mi angel de luz

**ola olap aki de nuevo jejej pues aki vovlviendo a retoar un viejo proyecto, este capitulo se lo dedico a gaahina-eterniti, ya que si no fuera por tu apoyo nunca hubiera seguido la trama del fic jeje y lo hubiera dejado como one-shot**

**espero y les guste**

* * *

Se lamentaba en silencio, lloraba con amargura, dormía poco y no comía, su cuerpo se debilitaba poco a poco y su respiración cada vez era menor. Se odiaba así misma como alguien podía destruir su vida, cuando se volvió tan débil como para no querer seguir adelante si el no volvía, acaso ya no deseaba vivir ni siquiera para su bebe. Su bebe era el fruto de su amor, la evidencia de que una vez existió, que su amor era verdad y no una ilusión. Porque todo en su vida tenia que resultar así, porque nada le salía perfecto, porque su destino era el sufrir, acaso nunca podrá ser feliz acaso prefería la muerte a seguir viviendo en un mundo tan cruel. Ya nada importaba, ya nada quedaba ya nada podría devolverle la luz, la paz, su amor.

Llevaba mas de un mes encera en su cuarto, metida en la oscuridad de su soledad, no le permitía que entraran y si alguien llegaba a entrar era como si no hubiese nadie, ella solo se encontraba ahí acostada en la cama en posición fetal abrasando la almohada que alguna vez desprendió el aroma de su amado. Sasuke fastidiado de la situación al final decidió terminar de una vez con la depresión de la opalina, empaco toda la ropa de la chica para llevársela a vivir con el, no permitiría que aquella chica que alguna vez sonreía con dulzura y alegría, aquella que lo ayudo a salir de su soledad, aquella que le recordó el significado del amor cayera en las penumbras en las que el algún día estuvo, el haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para traer de vuelta a la Hinata del pasado o al menos su esencia. Pero todo seguía igual cuando la llevo a su departamento la chica parecía ida, distraída, muerta en vida, el creía que al no estar en una ambiente que le recordaba a aquel bastardo que robo el alma de la chica, ella podría recuperarse de a poco, pero no ella seguía encerada en su cuarto provisional, al menos ya comía y su aspecto ya no era tan deprimente su piel volvió a recuperar su color ese blanco tan fresco y tierno en el, sus ojos mostraban un poco mas de vida.

Pronto los días pasaron, la chica salía de vez en cuando de su cuarto, comía mejor y su vientre cada vez crecía más, aun no hablaba y su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno, Sasuke trataba de no abrumarla con reproches o consejos, dejo de motivarla y estará siempre de su mano, para dejarla avanzar sola, el sabia que la herida de su corazón, no su corazón en si debía cicatrizar a su paso lento pero seguro, ella debía a prender a sobreponerse por ella, no por los demás ni para los demás, sino por ella, debía aprender a amarse a ella misma otra vez, volver a apreciarse, volver a tener fe y esperanza, debía enamorarse de nuevo de ella para que en un futuro poder amar a su bebe, el nunca la dejaría y siempre estaría detrás de ella observando sus pasos, sus decisiones, sus acciones, pero no intervendría al menos que fuera necesario.

Así los meses pasaron el vientre de la opalina había crecido a su totalidad, el moreno nunca descuido el desarrollo de la niña, si, al quinto mes supieron que seria una hermosa niña, seguro y seria igual de bella que la madre, no se presento percances o peligro en esos nueve meses, Sasuke al menos ya estaba un poco mas tranquilo, Hinata se cuidaba y alimentaba como se debía, por lo que supuso que había encontrado ya una luz en su oscura soledad.

Hinata caminaba a paso lento y sujetándose su panza hacia la sala donde Sasuke se encontraba trabajando, si trabajando, incluso trajo su trabajo a su casa para poder cuidarla mejor, al llegar a un costado del sofá, un grito salió de sus pálidos labios, la hora había llegado, pronto daría a luz, su fuente se había roto ya hace mas de cinco minutos, Sasuke la ayudo a caminar y tomando una pequeña pañalera de color rosa salieron rumbo al hospital.

En la sala de parto se encontraban el moreno tomando la mano de la chica, la cual hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para pujar, nunca soltó su mano y nunca lo haría, ella era todo para el, ella era su amiga, su confidente, su hermana, ella se había vuelto la familia que alguna vez le arrebataron y no le volvería a pasar de nuevo no volvería a perderla nunca mas, en la sala de espera se encontraba sus amigos todos menos el, si quiera sabia que pronto tendría un bebe prefirieron no decirle ni siquiera Shikamaru sabia del embarazo de Hinata, ya que ella les hiso jurar que el nunca se enteraría no deseaba ser una carga, no deseaba que el se viera responsable por su bebe no ella nunca le daría una carga que el no deseaba. Tras dos horas llevaron a la chica a su cuarto donde todos ya la esperaban, pronto traerían a su bebe a la niña de sus ojos, a su pedazo de corazón, a su reencarnación de amor. Una enfermera traía un bultito rosa entre sus manos el cual le fue colocado en los brazos de su madre, la opalina destapo su pequeña carita, era un ángel sin duda su ángel, era bella sin dudar, Sasuke tenia razón ella era parecida a ella, tenia su cabellos cortito y revuelto de color negro con destellos azules, sus ojos eran la herencia de los Hyuuga pero la forma de estos eran similar a las de su padre, la chica se la entrego a Sasuke para que la cargara, este la sostenía con dulzura y calidez, le pregunto a la chica el nombre que le colocaría esta se lo pensó un poco para después nombrarla Himeko.

Solo estuvo en el hospital dos días al tercero volvieron al departamento, dentro del cuarto de Hinata había una bella cuan de madera pintada de blanco con detalles en rosa y un colgante de estrellas y lunas de peluche la adornaban. Coloco a la pequeña niña dentro de esta para que durmiera más cómoda, Hinata se recostó en su cama y cerrando sus blanquecinos ojos se quedo dormida, Sasuke decidió dejarla sola, a las pocas horas un llanto se escucho desde la habitación al no cesar decidió entrar de nuevo encontrándose con una hambrienta bebe y en un ataque de llanto, su madre la cual estaba a su lado solo la se mantenía recostada en su cama en posición fetal abrasando una almohada con su vista fija en la nada, pronto descubrió que nuevamente se haba encerado en su mente, en su lama, nuevamente había muerto en vida, recordó las palabras que esta pronuncio durante el parto mientras le tomaba de la mano "cuídala" esa única palabra era la única que había pronunciado en meses y quizás la ultima dentro de un buen tiempo, el cumpliría esa promesa ella se lo había pedido, tomo entre sus brazos a la niña y salieron de aquel oscuro cuarto.

Los días pasaron y Hinata seguía recluida en su cuarto según el doctor era normal solo padecía depresión posparto algo muy común en madres jóvenes y solteras, el cuidaba a la niña, el al cambiaba, bañaba y alimentaba, a ella jamás le faltaría amor, si en sus manos estaba el le daría todo el amor de padre que necesitara, nunca sufriría la necesidad de querer buscar a su verdadero padre ya que el nunca le haría sentir esa soledad, que alguna vez sufrió el y Hinata cuando niños, el confiaba en que algún día su madre volvería de aquel mundo que su mente y alama habían creado para protegerla del dolor el tenia fe.

Así los días fueron pasando volviéndose semanas las cuales se volvieron meses y los meses en dos años, dos años donde La chica se mantenía recluida en su cuarto llorando en la oscuridad, abrasando fuertemente su almohada aferrándose a un pasado donde era feliz donde todo era mejor donde estaba el.

Un día mientras ella se encontraba recostada en su cama viendo hacia la puerta del cuarto, noto como una tenue luz salía de esta cuando mientras se abría lentamente, se paro dejando un mínimo espacio entre esta y la pared, poco a poco una pequeña silueta se mostraba de detrás de la puerta, era una pequeña niña de cabello negro azulado sujeto en dos coletas y ojos almendrados de color plateados similar al de la luna, esta se tambaleaba aun batallaba un poco para caminar, pero aun así llego hasta un costado de la cama donde coloco sus pequeñas manitas sobre esta buscando entre las tinieblas la mano de su madre para atraparlas entre las suyas y con su melodiosa voz entre cortada y un poco tartamuda la pequeña niña dijo

-mama esta triste- mirándola a los ojos un tanto tristes- acaso mami no es feliz con Himeko

La opalina al escuchar esto mostro en sus ojos gran asombro y tristeza, como había pasado esto, como, porque olvido a su bebe, porque la había dejado de lado, se odiaba se odiaba tanto ella prometió seguir adelante por ella, prometió nunca faltarle y darle el amor que su padre nunca podrá ni quera darle, era la peor persona del mundo, no merecía tener a un ángel como ella a su lado, en un rápido movimiento la sujeto de la cintura y la subió a la cama para en un cálido abraso pedirle perdón, sabia que no era suficiente pero por algo tenía que empezar, le explico a su pequeña niña que no era eso que solo se sentía mal pero que pronto se curaría y estaría con ella.

Esa misma tarde salió de su cuarto y dirigiéndose a Sasuke le informo que volvería a su casa que de nada servía tratar de evitar lo inevitable, que si quería superar todo esto y reiniciar una vida con su hija tenia que primero terminar la anterior, por ello a la siguiente semana se mudaron a su casa, Sasuke la visitaba de diario y trataba de que nada les faltara. Paso a paso lo lograría volvería a vivir a ser feliz a amar por su hija, por ella, porque a final de cuentas ella era la unión de dos de sus grandes amores, su amor por Gaara y su amor por Himeko, por lo que amaría a su hija mas de lo que había amado a Gaara porque ella era ahora su único amor.

* * *

**espero y les aya gustado y antes de que me maten jeje kiero k sepan k aun falta un cap**

**donde claro aparecera el padre de la niña jejej**

**le prestare un ratito a mi gaarita a hina pero solo un ratito jeej**

**cuidensen**

**nos leemos pronto**

**besitos**

**xoxo**


	3. regreso

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso, sé que no es excusa y no les interesa leerlo pero necesito disculparme por casi un año sin actualizar este fic si no es que mas, jeje en lo personal tenia ciertos conflictos con esta historia me traía recuerdo de hecho similares que me afectaban al querer escribirlo o hasta leerlo, pero ahora ya logre superar esos complejos y puedo ya vivir con ello por eso me propuse a terminarlo lo antes posible, aunque el final aun no lo tengo definido ya que la historia va a tomar otro rumbo debido a que si dejo el final original me estaría traicionando a mi misma y mis ideas, pero eso no significa que no será gaahina jeje amo esta pareja y como tal el fic será en su mayoría como el original, gracias por su comprensión y espero que les guste.**

Se encontraba sentada en el sillón de jardín que estaba en su pórtico, entre sus manos sujetaba una taza de té de lavanda mientras veía el atardecer, ¿cuantos años habían pasado para llegar a tener esa paz interna? No lo sabía pero habían valido la pena, durante los años pasados logro recuperarse casi por completo, había vuelto a ser participe en las empresas de su padre, era una mujer realizada en todos los sentidos o al menos en los que ella y su hija necesitaban, su hija, ese ángel que dios le regalo y por el cual dio todo de sí para no perderse de nuevo, para darle el amor que tanto necesitaba y que ella al crecer la pudiera ver como a una mujer fuerte, decidida y estuviera orgullosa.

Fue sacada de sus reflexiones al sentir llegar un carro negro, se levantó del sillón y coloco la taza sobre una mesa que estaba a lado de este, para así ir a recibir a los recién llegados con la más tierna y cálida sonrisa que tenía. Se detuvo a un costado de la puerta del copiloto, al abrirse de esta salió un pelinegro de ojos negros, ya tan conocidos para ella, el chico no dudo en saludarla con un beso en la frente, el cual aun después de tantos años seguía causando ese tan característico sonrojo en ella, para después dirigirse a la puerta trasera a abrirla, de donde saco a una pequeña niña de unos 5 años de cabello negro con reflejos azules, la cual se encontraba dormida, al ver esto la madre no tardo en ir por ella para llevarla ella misma a su cuarto, pero el chico no se lo permitió alegando que él podía con ella por lo que Hinata se apresuró a ir abrir la puerta para que Sasuke no batallara en llevar a Himeco a su recamara, cuando ambos morenos cruzaron la puerta de la casa cerraron la puerta tras de sí sin percatarse que desde las sombras de la calle donde tiempo atrás una vez se despidió un pelirrojo veía con tristeza tan tierna escena para así darse la vuelta y retomar el mismo camino por el que llego.

Que tonto había sido, irse y volver después de tanto tiempo con la esperanza de que ella lo estaría esperando con su bella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro de ángel y susurrándole con cariño y dulzura "bienvenido a casa", sí que era baka, pero no la culpaba ella merecía la oportunidad de hacer su vida con quien ella más quisiera, formar una familia y cumplir ese sueño de "la casita feliz", era de esperarse que todo esto lo hiciera junto a Sasuke, él siempre lo supo pero aun teniéndola a su lado decidió dársela en bandeja de plata en lugar de luchar por ella y demostrarle que el serie mejor hombre que el teme, sonrió que estaría haciendo Naruto en ese momento, desde ese día gris, el cual no le gusta recordar no por cobarde o para aparentar que nada sucedió sino porque ese día fue el día donde fue el mayor baka del mundo y dejó ir a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y a la que más amo y siempre amaría, desde ese día se distancio de todos volvió a su tierra natal y tomo las riendas de la compañía de su padre, incluso con Temari había perdido comunicación, solo hablaban lo justo y necesario, como se odiaba de haberlo tenido todo y más ahora no tenía nada, cierto que había trabajado y ahora era el empresario más rico de Suna pero eso a el de nada le servía si la persona por lo que lo hizo ya nunca más podría estar con él.

Sin darse cuenta llego a un parque, ese donde tantas veces fue con su luna, sonrió, hace tanto que no se permitía recordar, vio a varias parejas caminar o estar sentadas en bancas o en el pasto, vio a una en particular se veían jóvenes quizás con la misma edad de él cuándo recién comenzó a salir con Hinata, se veían tan felices, tan llenos de esperanzas y sueños, con todo un futuro por delante y un presente que aprovechaban al máximo porque no volverá, se preguntó cómo serían las cosas ahora si él se hubiera abierto más, si hubiera actuado como ese chico, si hubiera sido más cariñoso y amoroso con ella, quizás ahora estarían juntos con una linda niña o niño, viviendo el sueño de ella de la "familia feliz", pero no él sabía que él hubiera no existe que lo que fue hace un momento ya no volverá, que ahora ella vivía todo lo que una vez soñó para ambos pero con otro, otro que si la supo querer, que la aprecio y atesoro, que nunca la lastimo y siempre estuvo ahí para ella, cuando él la trataba mal o la dañaba con su indiferencia y frialdad, cierto que el moreno no era la persona más cálida pero al lado de ella él se volvía otro solo ella podía hacer eso con ellos y nunca la lastimo no como él, pero al final de cuentas eso ya no importaba. Decidió irse a sentar a una banca en el centro del parque, recostó su cabeza en el respaldo y observo como las nubes pasaban.

Quizás había sido un error regresar, ya nada había ahí para él, pero como antes había pensado tenía la esperanza de que fuera lo contrario. Sin darse cuenta una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla seguida de mas, no podía pararlas y no tenía ganas de seguir haciéndolo, tantos años guardándose el dolor, ya era justo y necesario desahogar un poco sus penas, si bien sabía que él era el único responsable de su propio dolor, todo lo había hecho por ella para ya no causarle más dolor, para ya no lastimarla, para darle la oportunidad de ser feliz, era egoísta al no preguntarle a ella primero pero al ver su sonrisa al verla tan llena, tan hermosa y tan feliz hacia que valiera la pena. Y ahora solo podía ser espectador de esa felicidad en la cual no había lugar para él y fundirse entre las sombras donde siempre perteneció. Limpio sus lágrimas y dejo que el rojo de sus ojos se aclarara, se paró de la banca y comenzó a caminar buscando un taxi, ya era hora de volver al hotel donde se hospedaba por sus maletas, no tenía sentido permanecer más tiempo en esa ciudad, tomaría el primer vuelo de regreso, mas su búsqueda se vio interrumpida al chocar con una pequeña persona, al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con un niño rubio de ojos verde de unos 4 años en el piso, quizás al chocar perdió el equilibrio y cayó, sonrió a la mente le resurgía el recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Hinata antes de si quiera saber que era conocida de su hermana, fue sacado de sus memorias al escuchar un pequeño sollozo por parte del niño, por lo que no dudo en ayudarlo en pararse y preguntar por su estado, el niño sonrió al ver que el hombre no le regañaba y asintió con la cabeza para buscar con la mirada a algo o alguien, algo dentro del pelirroja le hacía sentir simpatía por el chico igual porque le recordaba a su mejor amigo, ese rubio hiperactivo que tanto le ayudo, incluso fue su celestina cuando lo de la opalina, sonrió y sin pensarlo se ofreció a ayudarlo en su búsqueda que al parecer era para encontrar a la madre del niño que había perdido de vista, el pelirrojo lo tomo de la mano y así juntos comenzaron a buscar a la mujer, el niño sin dudas le recordaba a su amigo eran idénticos excepto que el menor tenia ojos verdes y era más tímido y calmado que el mayor, en el fondo sentía que si ayudaba al niño podía recompensar un poco todo lo que su amigo había hecho por él.

Durante 10 minutos estuvieron dando vueltas por el parque hasta que cerca de una fuente el niño soltó su mano y alegre corría hacia una dirección gritando "mama", el pelirrojo lo siguió solo para cerciorarse que llegara bien, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la madre del niño era nada menos que la novia de su antiguo amigo rubio, esta al verlo quedo en estado de shock, el cual no duro ya que no dudo en ir a abrasarlo. Tal parece que su visita se prolongaría un poco.


	4. Chapter 4

**esperon y les guste **

* * *

Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que ese día se volvería a reencontrar con la novia de su mejor amigo, sin duda hubiera dicho que era imposible, pero bueno si de algo estaba más que seguro es que las cosas nunca salen como uno desea.

La chica pelirosa que se encontraba en esos momento brindándole un afectuoso abraso se separó solo un poco de él mientras lo sostenía de los hombros, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su bello rostro, ante la atenta mirada del rubio menor, la chica se separó por completo del pelirrojo, el cual salió de su trance momentario al escuchar la voz de la chica.

-¡Gaara! Que alegría verte de nuevo- jalando al niño de la mano para que se acercara- ¿? Él es sabaku no Gaara, es un viejo amigo de la familia

-Un gusto señor, gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mi madre

-Segura que es hijo de Naruto - sonriendo de lado- me alegro de que solo haya heredado su físico

Riendo dulcemente – supongo que el estar tanto tiempo con Himeko le ha servido, no dudo de que un día salgan con que se han enamorado y decidan hacer su familia, pero bueno para eso falta mucho tiempo – sonriendo- aunque Yul también es muy mono aunque heredo el carácter tan extraño de su padre no dudo que será un chico muy apuesto- riéndose- será un triángulo amoroso muy peculiar

-Mama, Yul, Himeko y yo estaremos juntos siempre y viviremos como pareja los tres

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada que incluso una lagrima escapo de su ojo izquierdo la cual limpio rápidamente- Supongo que aun eres muy peque para comprender el significado de una pareja

-Supongo que al final saco lo despistado de su padre

-Supongo que si- Volteando a ver al pelirrojo- y bueno que te trae por Honoka, hace 6 años que no sabemos nada de ti, incluso Temari perdió contacto contigo, ya ni siquiera a conocer a tu sobrina habías venido, pero en fin supongo que ser el magnate más importante de Suna te ha dejado sin tiempo

- Pues algo así, solo vengo de entrada por salida por un asunto de la empresa- mintiendo un poco- apenas iba a localizar a Temari ya que mi vuelo sale en tres horas

-ya veo – sonriendo pícaramente- y de casualidad esos negocios tuyos no tendrán nada que ver con cierta persona de ojos blancos líder de unos de las empresas más prestigiosas de Honoka

-No son unos nuevos empresarios que desean expandirse al extranjero

- Mmm, pues estas de suerte nosotros vamos a ir a visitar a la pequeña Moroko- sonriendo- vamos nosotros te llevamos

- No te preocupes de seguro tienes cosas que hacer yo me voy por mi cuenta

-no, no, ya te dije nosotros vamos a casa de Temari vamos- jalándolo del brazo hacia el estacionamiento- vamos ¿? No te alejes de mi mucho no quiero perderte de nuevo

-Si mami

Y antes de que pudiera objetar o persuadir a la chica, el pelirrojo ya se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto con rumbo a casa de su hermana, sabía que ese día no había sido su día, ahora a causa de Sakura vería a Temari y está siendo tan sentimental y manipuladora no lo dejaría irse de Honoka en un buen tiempo, solo esperaba tener el suficiente valor para enfrentar a hinata y a Sasuke, porque si de algo estaba seguro es de que pasaría una buena temporada en ese lugar y Naruto siendo como era no dudara en hacer una gran reunión con todos sus amigos y aunque le partiera el alma tendrá que verla junto a su familia , porque al final él ya no estaba en posición de pelear por ella o si quiera enojarse ya que él fue el que decidió dejarla ir hace 6 años.

Llegaron a una casa blanca con un lindo patio, esta se encontraba en una zona de suburbios de muy buen nivel, era de dos pisos y los acabados estaban perfectamente combinados con las cortinas y floreros sin duda era la casa de su hermana. Vio como el niño corría alegremente hacia la puerta principal para tocar el timbre, pronto los dos adultos le siguieron y esperaron a que abrieran la puerta, el sonido de unos pasos delicados y el dela puerta siendo abierta, los hizo dirigir toda su atención a la pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos aguamarina de apenas unos tres o cuatro años.

-¿?, tía Sakura ya han llegado- sonriendo- mama está en la cocina, pasen- jalando al niño- ven vamos a jugar con mis muñecas

-yo soy niño, no juego con muñecas- cruzándose de brazos

La pequeña niña agacho la mirada y coloco ambos brazos con su puño cerrados a los lados, para después levantar la mirada con una expresión muy triste de cachorrito bajo la lluvia- Pero con Himeko si juegas a las muñecas, incluso toman el té- jalándolo de la oreja y llevándoselo al piso de arriba- jugaras conmigo y sonreirás como lo haces con ella

-ya, ya está bien Moroko pero suéltame me duele

Los dos niños se perdieron en el segundo piso, mientras los adultos tomaban asiento en la sala celeste, el pelirrojo tomo lugar en el sillón, mientras que la pelirosada se colocó en el sofá de tres puesto que estaba a lado derecho del sillón.

-Y cuéntame ¿cómo te ha ido en Suna?

-Pues me ha ido bien, la empresa está en su mejor momento y ha ganado más mercado que generaciones pasadas, gracias a ello Suna se ha modernizado y el nivel de vida de los ciudadanos ha mejorado mucho

- Algo así he escuchado, no me sorprendería que un día de estos te elijan para la candidatura

-La política no es lo mío, eso es más de Naruto, me hubiera gustado asistir a su toma de protesta como nuevo hokage, pero en ese momento tenía que estar en el país del agua arreglando los preparativos para una nueva sede en ese lugar

-No tienes que disculparte, te comprendemos y bueno estas aquí y podrás felicitarlo personalmente

-No creo tener tiempo aún tengo que ir al hotel por mis cosas para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto

-Uno nunca sabe

-¿por qué dices eso?

La pelirosada no contesto nada y solo sonrió con algo que Gaara detecto como ¿malicia?, noto que la chica ya no lo veía a él sino detrás de él por lo que lentamente giro su cuerpo para ver lo que tanto llamaba su atención y ahí parada en el umbral de la sala se encontraba una sorprendida Temari, el pelirrojo se levantó y camino hacia ella hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de distancia, fue en ese momento que la rubia reacciono y sin pensarlo se lanzó a abrazar al pelirrojo, fue tanta su emoción que no pudo evitar tumbar a su hermano pequeño al suelo con ella encima

-¡Gaara!, qué alegría verte- sollozando- te extrañe tanto, porque no me avisaste que venias para acá

- Fue un viaje inesperado, quise pasar a saludar ya que tengo que partir en unas horas de nuevo a Suna

- Tan pronto, después de 6 largos años solo vienes a saludar, ni siquiera viniste cuando nació Moroko, ni a sus cumpleaños y ni hablar de una llamada- llorando- mejor no me hubieras visitado

-no llores, Temari, yo no quise alejarme pero la empresa no estaba del todo bien, nuestro padre casi la dejo en bancarrota

- te importa más la empresa que tu familia

-No quise decir eso, yo basta Temari no llores

-Ni a mi boda asististe- llorando más escandalosamente- mejor dime que no te importo y ya no vuelvas más, prefiero actuar como si hubieras muerto a saber que no me deseas ver ni saber nada de mi

-No digas eso, que tengo que hacer para que me creas- grave error pero ya lo había dicho, así que trato de solucionarlo- puedo programar unas vacaciones e ir todos de crucero

- No quieras comprar mi cariño, si es verdad que me sigues queriendo como tu hermana entonces pasa un tiempo con nosotros pero ahora, porque si te vas sé que ya no volverás

- No puedo hacer eso de improviso debo de planearlo

- Ves no te importo

- Este bien me quedare una semana, llamare a kankuro para que se haga cargo de la empresa

La chica sonrió triunfante y se volvió a abrasar del chico, Gaara sabía que no era necesario llamar al otro hermano ya que antes de partir de Suna ya había arreglado todo respecto a la empresa, ya que el plan original era ir a Honoka por una semana y tratar de arreglar las cosas con hinata aunque bueno eso ya no importaba y ya no tenía un motivo para seguir ahí, con lo que no contaba era encontrarse a su hermana y que está siendo como era lo "convenciera" de pasar un tiempo con ella, aunque desde que se topó con la pelirosada esa tarde en el parque, en el fondo sabía que estaría ahí por un tiempo y que tarde o temprano tendría que ver a la familia de hinata, solo esperaba que eso fuera tarde.


End file.
